1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for dehydrohalogenation of a halogen-containing compound. The present invention further relates to a process for dehydrofluorination of 3-chloro-1,1,1,3-tetrafluoropropane to 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene.
2. Description of the Related Art
1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (HCFC-1233zd, which has two isomers, trans-CHCl═CHCF3 and cis-CHCl═CHCF3) can be used as a refrigerant, a blowing agent, solvent, cleaning agent, and as a monomer in the synthesis of macromolecular compounds, including polymeric materials and other fluorinated compounds.
The prior art discloses various processes for making HCFC-1233zd. U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,352 discloses a vapor phase process for making 1,1,3,3,3-pentafluoropropane and HCFC-1233zd by reacting 1,1,1,3,3-pentachloropropane with hydrogen fluoride in the presence of a fluorination catalyst. U.S. Pat. No. 6,844,475 discloses a low-temperature liquid phase process for making HCFC-1233zd by reacting 1,1,1,3,3-pentachloropropane with hydrogen fluoride in the presence of a Lewis acid catalyst or mixture of Lewis acid catalysts.
It would be desirable to have an efficient process for making HCFC-1233zd at high selectivity.